theiceagefandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast
Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast is a prequel to the ice age movies that is about the life of Rudy from his birth to right before Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Plot Chapter 1: The Birth of the Baryonyx A herd of baryonyx are herd around a nest with two eggs that are about to hatch. The eggs hatch and their mother says, "I'll name the boy Rudy, and the girl Ruby." Their father says, "Good names." The mother nuzzles her children, her children thinks that they'll be together forever. The screen fades black and the song "Lithium" starts playing. right|300px|thumb|Introduction Song for Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast The babies start chirping, and the father goes off to get a guanlong for them to eat. A few minutes later, he returns with a guanlong in his jaws, he drops it when he sees that the children are walking already. Their grandfather says, "Surprised? They're walking already." The babies walk over to the guanlong and they start to eat it. One year later, the babies have learning how to talk. Rudy says, "Mother, I'm hungry. Isn't there any food in our valley any more." His mother whispers, "Quiet, it's not safe here, you'll have to whisper if you want to talk." He whispers, "Okay." He mother whispers, "Look there's a guanlong, you two stay in the bush, I be right back." She runs over to the guanlong, and kills it. She heads over to her children, and she whispers, "Now lets head back to the cave. Before anyone knows we're here." In the cave the kids are eating the last of the guanlong, and Ruby says, "I wish that food was more food around here, I haven't seen many guanlongs here. They must be dying out, or they have moved to somewhere else." Their mothers, "They probaly moved to the Plates of Woe, there's tons of caves there, they probaly think that it's safe there." Two months later, a drought hits the valley causing food to grow even more scarce for meat and plant eaters. Rudy says, "Mother, isn't there anything to eat around here?" She says, "No little one, the guanlongs and dilophosaurus have moved to the Plates of Woe, leaving us the only things here, that means have to move to a different valley, called the Dino-Valley. It's days, maybe weeks from here, but if we stay in a group, we'll all make there." The next day, Rudy wakes up, and he asks, "We're Ruby?" His father says, "She's down by the swamp, don't worry it's safe there." He ones down the swamp to join his sister, he slides down the hill, and hits his sister in the rear. She says, "What was that for?" He says, "Sorry, I slipped." The start to splash each other with mud, they notice that it gets dark all of a sudden. He looks over to the source of the shadow and sees a large ceratosaurus coming towards them, Rudy yells, "Red-Scar! Run!" She yells, "Help! Somebody help! Mother!" They trip, but manage to get up before Red-Scar can step on them. Rudy yells, "Mother!" They trip again, and right when Red-Scar is a about to kill them, a tail hits him in the jaw, and knocks him into a wall. Rudy says, "Mother?" His mother says, "Run!" Red-Scar charges at their mother, but she dodges his bite. She bends around, hits Red-Scar with her tail and he flies back into the wall again. He gets up, jumps up onto her back, and he starts to rip into her back. She manages to shake him off, her and the kids run, she shoves him off a cliff. Suddenly an earthquake starts, both the kids look foward and they see a large crack going through the ground, they run when Rudy almost falls in. When they stop running, they see Red-Scar standing in front of them. They are chased to the edge of a deep canyon, we a blast of steam comes up, hitting Red-Scar in the chin, he starts to slip down the hill, causing Rudy and Ruby to grab on to his tail while yelling, "Mother! Help!" Their mother is laying on a rock, but she gets up when she hears her kids screaming for help. They start running, they reach the head of Red-Scar, they are almost eaten by him, but they are saved by their mother, who hits Red-Scar with her tail, he is sent plummeting down into the canyon. They start to run in the same direction, a giant earthquake starts splitting the land in half, seperating Rudy, Ruby and their mother from the rest of their family. After the earthquake Rudy is yelling, "Mother! Mother! Where are You." while searching for his mother. He jumps across a small gab, and he yells, "Mother!" Then runs down to his mother who is laying on a rock, bleeding from the bite she stastained from Red-Scar. She says, "Rudy do you remember the way to the Dino-Valley." He says, "No, but why do I have to remember, you're going to be there with me." She struggles to get up, but collapses down on the rock crushing it. She says, "Rudy, always listen to you heart, It speaks so listen closely, It will guide you to the dino-world. I always be in your heart, Rudy" The camera zooms away and Rudy says, "Mother? Mother?" His mother has died, he starts to crying not being able to except her death, then the screen goes black and the song "Whisper Winds" starts playing. Chapter 2: The Life of Rudy Part 1: Childhood Childhood 1/3 Rudy is crying while he is walking along a narrow cliff, he falls down the cliff and slides into Ruby. She says, "Rudy! You're Alive! Where's mother?" He says, "She... She... died... just up the hill. She tolds us to head to the Dino-Valley, and we would find out parents there." Ruby helps Rudy up, they start walking, and a baby Guanlong is following. They hear the guanlong say, "Can I come with you too, I was seperated from my parents in the earthquake. My name's Guan." Ruby says, "Sure, you can come with us, your family is probaly in the Plates of Woe, that where all of your kind live but, it's in the Dino-Valley." They walk to the end of the canyon, and by a river they meet to dilophosaurus, one of the says, "Our names our, Dila and Dilo, our families were killed in the earthquake, is it all right if we come with you, your head to the Dino-Valley, right?" Rudy says, "Sure." The five dinos, Rudy, Ruby, Guan, Dila and Dilo decide to head to the Dino-Valley together. They come to a canyon with a cave in it, Dila says, "Should one of us head in to check it out, or should we all go in?" Rudy says, "We'll all go in, just to be safe. If nothing is in there, we'll spend the night here." The five dinosaurs walk into the cave, they don't see anything in there, Dila says, "I guess no one lives here, I start a fire just to be sure." Dila grabs some sticks, and two pieces of flint, before she can light the fire, she hears a hissing and says, "What the heck was that!" Rudy says, "It was probaly nothing." She rubs the two rocks together, and the sparks fly onto the sticks, lighting a fire. Ruby says, "Ahhh, nice and toasty." Guan says, "Now we can sleep for the night, right?" Rudy says, "We're going to get some large leaves to cover ourselves up, I'm not sure what that hissing was, I don't want any of my friends dying." They walk of the cave, Dilo says, "Hey! There's a bush over there, why don't we just sleep in it? We could put the fire next to the bush. It would be safer than in some abandoned cave." Rudy says, "Good idea, let's do it. But we'll have to make a new fire, It's dangerous carrying a fire, Dila gets some new sticks she finds the flint from the cave, and starts a new fire. Later that night, in the bush they hear roaring, and Dila says, "Are we going to be okay, Rudy?" Rudy says, "Your darn right we are." The next day they are awake and planning on making it to the large crack in the earth, from where the earthquake happened. While they are walking through a place called the "Wastelands", Rudy says, "Be very quiet here, this where ceratosaur like Red-Scar live. But we won't have to worry about Red-Scar, he's dead, but there could be others." They come to the large divide in the earth, Ruby goes close to a ledge that slides down to the bottom, slips and falls on it, she slides down it while screaming, "Rudy! Help me! I'm falling" Rudy yells, "NO! Ruby!" They all run over to the ledge above the canyon, Dila yells down, "Are you okay Ruby?!" She says, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll head into the cave, and see if I can find another way out, okay." Rudy says, "Okay, but be careful." She walks into the darkness of the cave, finds a large dark part of a cave, she walks to the edge and slides down the tail of something, when she lands on the ground, she sees it's Red-Scar and she screams. She runs off to behind a rock. She peeks around and sees he's not moving, so she go a little closer, and headbutts him. She goes back to a distance, starts running towards, before she can hit him again his eye opens, she sees it open, screams and starts to run off. Above ground the other four are walking through the wastelands, try to find Ruby. They hear someone yelling, and they run around the corner, but it's not Ruby, it's a bright colored baryonyx. Rudy walks up to her and says, "Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" She says, "I okay, I just saw your shadows and I thought you were adult guanlongs, My names Flood. May I come with you, except for my Grandfather, my whole family died in the earthquake." Dilo says, "Sure, we know what it's like to lose a loved one, Rudy lost his mother, Dila and I were seperated from are family, and Guan's family was seperated too, but we're trying to find Rudy's sister, Ruby." They see a pink baryonyx running towards them, she runs into Rudy and says, "We've got to get out of here, Red-Scar's alive!" Rudy says, "He can't be! Our mother pushed him into the deep canyon." She says, "I'm not lying! We have to get out of here." Dilo, Dila, Guan and Flood say, "I agree with you." Rudy says, "Fine, we'll keep and eye out for him." They start to walk past the cave Ruby had ran out of, Dilo says, "Do you think Red-Scar will find us, or more importantly... kill us?" Ruby runs up to Rudy and says, "When can we sleep, I'm getting tired?" Rudy says, "We still have to find another cave, or bush to hide in." Dilo says, "There's a bush over there, how about we hide in there? I mean, just for the night." Childhood 2/3 Later that night, they are sleeping in another bush, with a fire outside it, started by Dila. Dilo says, "How long until we reach the Dino-Valley? Dila and I miss our families, or at least are herd." Rudy says, "My mother told be that, it is five days from the wastelands. We've been traveling for two days, that leaves three more days of travel, that is if we travel during the day, and sleep at night." Dilo says, "Great. I can't wait for three days till we're safe." Rudy hears something growling and says, "Guys... Quiet... Something's out there. Dila, Dilo, Guan, Ruby close your eyes and don't move." He looks out through the opening in the bush, and sees a guanlong out there. He pulls his head back in fast and whispers, "No body move, there's a large guanlong out there. Be quiet 'till it leaves." The guanlong comes over the bush, looks down in, but luckily it dosen't see them and it walks off to find food somewhere else. The next day, Rudy wakes up first, stares out the bush, gets back and wakes up his sister, "Come on Ruby, wake up. You have to help me wake the others up." She says, "Okay." She wakes up Dila and Guan, while Rudy wakes up Dilo. They get out of the bush, and they head onto the trail to the Dino-Valley. Dilo says, "I wish we were at the Dino-Valley now. I sick of walking, Dila, if are parents were here now, or atleast the earthquake didn't happen, we'd probaly be there now." Dila says, "I know. But we can't predicted when those darn earthquakes..." She is cut off by Dilo yelling, "Run!" and the roars of a ceratosaurus, Dilo yells, "It's Red-Scar! Run! Hurry!" They start running towards a small opening in the rock, Rudy, Dilo, Guan and Ruby get through first, but Dila gets her butt stuck, they try pulling on and she is knocked loose when Red-Scar charges at her. He can't get his through, but he tries anyway. Dilo says, "Okay, Rudy was right. Red-Scar is still alive, how are we going to kill him? We're just kids, we can't knock him off a cliff. We'd get killed." Rudy says, "Let's get out of here, before he gets loose." They look back at Red-Scar, he roars, they start running away, he gets his head out, and roars at the kids that got away. They reach a place with several trees and a pond, where Dilo says, "What the heck is this place? It looks like the oasis we were born at." Dila says, "It is, Dilo. This is the place we were born at. To bad we can't..." She stops talking, heads over to the pond, jumps in and she jumps out with a fish in her mouth. She tosses over to Rudy, "This is for saving us Rudy, do you guys want any? There's tons of them in the pond, fish are pretty each to catch. At night we'll climb up into the tree, so we have a place to sleep..." All of a sudden a male guanlong falls out of the tree and lands on top of Dila, they both scream when their lips touch. Dila gets up, and blushes at what just happened. He says, "Sorry about that, I was just hiding a large Guanlong, that attacked me. My name's Drake, can one of you get a fish for me, I can't swim." Dila says, "Sure." Then she jumps in the pond, and comes back up with a fish. She hands it to Drake, who says, "Thanks." A he starts to eat the fish, and he says, "Why is she staring at me like that..." He turns around, sees the large guanlong, yells, "RUN!" and they start running as the guanlong chases the them. They climb up into the tree, where Rudy says, "Is everbody okay?! Ruby, Dilo, Dila, Guan, Drake?"" They all say, "We're fine." They hear someone yelling for help, and they see a young diloposaurus running to tree. The guanlong grabs him by the legs, and starts to drag him while screaming into a bush. The guanlong starts to the dilophosaurus apart, the others look away from the gruesome site. Dila says, "Now what are we going to do?! We're trapped up here the darn guanlong leaves! Did you see what it did to him?!" Rudy says, "I know. We'll just stay up here until it gets board and leaves." After a while it gets board and leaves, Rudy, Dila, Dilo, Drake, Guan and Ruby slide down the tree, Dilo heads over to the bush, he digs through, and yells, "He's dead! Let's get out of here before it comes back, it will rip us apart if we don't!" They all start to run and they come to a cave with spots of blood all over it, and Dila says, "This must be where the guanlongs live." Guan says, "It is... Let's get out of here." They start running, and they reach the rim of the valley, where Dilo says, "We're finally out of the valley." They walk down the rim of the valley not knowing Red-Scar is following them out of the valley too. They aren't safe yet, even though they are in the Dino-Valley and they won't be for along time. Childhood 3/3 Rudy, Dila, Dilo, Ruby, Guan, Flood and Drake have reached the bottom of the outer rim and when they look behind them Red-Scar is running down it at them, Drake yells, "Run!" They start running, Red-Scar trips over a rock, and falls down, giving them more time to Run. Rudy yells, "I though we lost him!" Then Dilo says, "So did I! Talk later, Run now!" They run as fast as they can when Red-Scar gets up, and starts his chase again. Dilo says, "Jezze! Can't we ever lose this guy?!" They come to a bush, which they jump in to hide from Red-Scar. He comes by the bush, sniffs it, then he runs off into the jungle. Dila says, "He's gone, let's out of this bush before he comes back." They get out of the bush, and walk in the other direction of Red-Scar. Dilo asks, "Where are we?" and Rudy says, "This looks like the Jungle of Misery, a jungle that is full of deadly plants, and dinosaurs." Drake, who is at the back of the group says, "Great, isn't anything in this place safe?" Rudy says, "Probaly not, we should walk fast before any plants know were here, they can tell your here by your movement. So I recommened if your ever here, sleep in a cave." Part 2: Teen hood Part 3: Seperation from the herd Part 4: Adult hood Chapter 3: The Dawn of the Dinosaurs Meeting Flood and Buck Cast References *'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs:' The line, Dilo says, "Do you think Red-Scar will find us, or more importantly... kill us?" Is a reference to Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, "Do you think the beast will find Sid or more importantly us?" *'The Land Before Time:' The Beginning of the movie up to the death of Rudy's mother and several scenes later in the story are taken from The Land Before Time. Several actors also from The Land Before Time movies appear in Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast. *'Curse of the Komodo:' The line, "Don't worry, they're down by the swamp, it's safe there." Is a reference to Curse of the Komodo. The scence at night: Later that night, in the bush they hear roaring, and Dila says, "Are we going to be okay, Rudy?" Rudy says, "Your darn right we are." is a parody of a scene from Curse of the Komodo, where Jack, Nathan, Drake, Dawn and Rebecca spend the night at the weapons shack. Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions